russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Lara Laura
Lara Laura is a 2016 Philippine melodrama television series directed by Laurice Guillen and Monti Parungao, starring Cassy Legaspi and Belle Mariano, together with Raymond Lauchengco and Chin Chin Gutierrez. The series aired on IBC's Noontime Ang Dating noontime block and worldwide on Global IBC on July 25, 2016 to March 17, 2017, replacing Bimby. It airs every weekday mornings from 11:30am–12nn before APO Tanghali Na!. Plot The story of Lara (Cassy Legaspi), a teenager daughter and Laura (Belle Mariano), another teenager daughter who are determined the difficult about pitted the lesson each other. They became undeniable rivals in high school and even in love when they fall for the same boy – the high school boy Carlo (Manolo Pedrosa). Their rivalry intensive and became more reliable when they are forcing to gained their sisters. Lara's father Raffy (Raymond Lauchengco) and Laura's mother Maria (Chin Chin Gutierrez) who are the pirated family for the relationship. As an interesting relationship, Maria believe her to tell Raffy who give them about his daughter. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Cassy Legaspi' as Lara Mendoza - the main protagonist in the series. *'Belle Mariano' as Laura Mendoza - the main antagonist in the series. *'Raymond Lauchengco' as Raffy Mendoza *'Chin Chin Gutierrez' as Maria Mendoza 'Supporting Cast' *'Manolo Pedrosa' as Carlo Alvarez *'Mavy Legaspi' as Diego Mendoza - Lara's teenage brother. *'Harvey Bautista' as Miguel de Guzman - Laura's love interest. *'Jan Manual' as Raffy Alvarez - Carlo's adpoted father *'Chariz Solomon' as Linda Alvarez - Carlo's younger sister. *'Byron Ortile' as Alfred Gutierrez - one of Laura's friends *'Lani Mercado' as Alma de Guzman - Miguel's mother. *'Maria Faye Vargas' as Bea Morena - one of Lara's mean friends. *'Daniella Amable' as Anne Vergara - one of Lara's mean friends. *'Arlene Tolibas' as Yaya Edna - the maid in the Mendoza family. *'Raymond Bagatsing' as Albert Moreno - Raffy's boss 'Extended Cast' *'Lesley Lina' as Teacher Monica - teacher in high school. *'Paolo Serrano' as Alvin - the coach in high school. *'Krista Ranillo' as Dina - one of Maria's friends. *'Romnick Sarmenta' as Gardo Romero - Raffy's friend. 'Guest Cast' *'Erika Rabara' as Linda Medel *'Carl Alexander Acosta' as Ivan Bautista *'Chanel Morales' as Andrea Ramos *'Teejay Marquez' as Joel Arellano *'Mariel Pamintuan' as Shaina delos Reyes *'Eugene Herrera' as Edgar Garcia *'Vangie Martelle' as Guila Gonzales *'Kyle Vergara' as Kristoper Carpio *'Sarah Lahbati' as Linda de Guzman *'Russiane Jandris Ilao' as Ricky Alvarez *'Ranz Kyle' as Justin Aguilar 'Special Participation' *'Casey Da Silva' as young Lara Mendoza *'Ashley Cabrera' as young Laura Mendoza Episodes Production 'Filming' Filming for Lara Laura began in May 2, 2016. Soundtrack * Malayo Pa Ang Umaga (composer: Rey Valera) - Janella Salvador References External links *Official website of Lara Laura on Facebook *Official website of Lara Laura on Twitter *Official website of Lara Laura on Instagram See also * Lara Laura Premieres Today * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition